Airline Fiasco Pokémon Style
by Team Rocket's Lugia
Summary: A one-shot showing the hassels when Ash and Co. try to fly VIA airplane. Slightly Humourous.......


**Airline Fiasco-Pokemon Style**

By: Team Rocket's Lugia (Harry)

Written March 19, 2005

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any related characters.

A/n: A one-shot by me! With some parts based on the recent sudden bankruptcy of a certain Canadian discount airline with a green smiley face as it's logo.

Oh yeah, it's reposted because of some proplems with the dollar sign, so I had to write the word dollar everywhere.

* * *

At a large airport in Northern Hoenn, 4 people and a Pikachu just exited a taxi, and were walking towards the terminal doors. The Pikachu was perched on the shoulder of a boy about 12, with messy black hair under a pokemon league hat, and a blue vest.

"I can't believe were going to visit my father! A few hours ago, I didn't even know who he was!" the boy said to the other people.

"Ash! You've said that fifty-three times now!" said another boy, older that the first one. He was wearing a orange shirt with a green vest over it, and had dark skin, slitty eyes, and spiky black hair.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud crash, and it seemed that the only girl in the group of four, a girl younger that Ash with brown triangular hair and a red bandana, and a red striped shirt, had fallen down.

"May! I told you not to wear high heels!" another boy, even younger, with glasses and a green shirt told the girl as Ash's Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"OK! Come on! we're going to miss our flight!" said Ash.

"Well, I wouldn't have fallen if you helped me carry these suitcases..." said May, the girl in red.

"May, they are full of your swimsuits," the older boy, whose name is Brock, replied, "and anyways, isn't it time for Max to get into the suitcase?"

So Brock opened the oversized suitcase he was towing, and the boy with the glasses, Max, climbed in, and Brock zipped the suitcase up, halfway.

"It sure was a good idea to put Max in a suitcase!" said Ash.

"Yeah, and oversized luggage charges are cheaper than another seat." added May.

Soon, the group were at the desk of their airline, Jetsstop, and checked in, and also, they had paid 50cents for the oversized luggage. Max, in the suitcase, had been transported to the baggage loading area, and the other three left for the gates.

When they got to their gate, gate 13A, they found no one there except one airport staff member. Brock went to ask what's wrong.

"Jetsstop stopped all operations about a minute ago, sorry..." replied the staff member.

Upon hearing the news, Pikachu angrily fried the staff member, as well as most of the chairs at the gate with a strong Thunder attack, and the group walked of, mumbling things like "I knew 1 dollar airfares were too good to be true."

2 hours later, the group found Max's suitcase, and let Max out. Then, they went to the desks of the other Airlines to buy tickets.

"Jeez, I can't believe we wasted 3.50 on those Jetsstop tickets." May said. Everyone agreed to that. Soon, they came across a bulletin board with many ads on it.

" Hey, this sounds good!" said Ash, pointing at an ad.

The ad was a picture of a plane, a Concorde, with various pokemon and humans sleeping peacefully on board, pilots and all. It said

* * *

**"Air Lazy,**

Your best bet for cheap, fast and unsafe travel. For a limited time only, get a free Air Lazy mattress with every flight. Our mattresses are the best, proven by our pilots' many hours of sleep in the cockpit during flights."

* * *

"This airline is better!" said Max as he pointed to another ad with many people standing in a seatless Boeing 737 airplane. It said

* * *

"**AIR CANT-**

We forgot the apostrophe.

We can't provide good, cheap or safe service, we can't provide comfortable seats, we can't provide good in-flight food and entertainment, we can't provide on-time flights, but we can provide overpriced, slow, unreliable transportation.

Our new first class section is complete with creaky stools! Travel first class, avoid standing in economy class!"

* * *

"That's horrible! Check out this one!" Brock exclaimed, pointing to the largest ad. It had a picture of it's seat arrangement on an Airbus-A380 jumbo jet, which had 4 55-inch seats on each floor, and many overweight people, as well as a Snorlax sitting in the seats. It said

* * *

"The ultimate luxury for obese people and the extremely overweight! Our luxurious 55-inch economy seats are just right for you! Providing cheap, safe service between Viridian International and this Airport.

**OBESE AIRLINES!**

For a limited time, save 40 percent on your tickets!(Some conditions apply)

* * *

"Well, to avoid argument, why don't we check out all of them?" May suggested. So that's what they did, and the first counter was the Air Lazy counter. There was no line, but the people at the desk were all asleep. As the four turned around to go, a "Pika!" from Pikachu alerted them, and they saw on a nearby TV, a news annoncement.

"...stranded. More info on News at 6, today at 5;15PM. Other news, Air Lazy has crashed another plane, the 3rd one today. Police don't doubt it was sleeping pilots, tune in on News at 6, today at 5:15PM. That's the..." said the newsanchor.

"I'm sure glad we didn't use Air Lazy." Ash commented. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The next counter was Obese Airlines. A few really fat people were in line, but soon, it was their turn.

"How much is a Youth ticket to Viridian?" asked Brock

"2 million dollars and 73 cents." Replied the man at the counter, who had a very fake looking mustach and nose, as well as fake looking, lens-less glasses.

"WHAT?" May and Max screamed at the same time. Then, another man came and saw what was happening, and smacked the first man. His glasses, as well as fake nose and mustache came off, and the second man told him he was fired. According to his nametag, the man who fired the other man was named Bob.

"What was it you wanted to ask?" said Bob.

"How much is a ticket to Viridian?" replied Brock.

"365 dollars on normal years, 366 on leap years." replied Bob.

"Grrr. Why does it have to be a leap year?" protested Ash "We'll have to spend 4 dollars more!"

"Well, you'll get 40 percentoff..." said Bob as he pointed to a sign.

"Sure, we'll take that," Brock said ignoring the fine text, "4 tickets please."

"You want insurance for 2 dollars?" asked Bob.

"No!" everyone replied in unison.

Soon, they had there tickets, and proceeded to boarding gate 2036, which took a minute to reach, as it was right beside the fried gate 13A. Half an hour later, boarding began, and Ash, may, Brock, and Max were the first ones on, as they had seats 46A(L), 46A(R), 46C(L) and 46C(R) Respectively.

After walking all the way to the back of the Airbus A-380, the group noticed there was no 46A(L), only seats 46A, 46C, 46E, and 46H.

They ruled out sitting in 46E and 46H, as two obese woman who were so overweight even Brock dosen't want to flirt with them, sat in those seats.

Ash found a flight attendent, and asked why there was only 2 seats for them. After checking their boarding passes, informed them that the fine text on the sign at the airport said "To recive discount, 2 passengers must use one seat."

Pikachu wanted to badly zap someone, but knew he couldn't, as he was in a plane. When Ash settled into his half-a-seat, he found it quite comfortable, and one seat was so wide.

However, an annocement told everyone the plane was to be delayed for a few minutes, and everone on the plane groaned about it. A few rows of obese people in front of them, was a seat occupied by a not overweight, orange haired girl.

She however, needed to urinate, so she exited her seat, and headed towards the lavatory at the back of the plane. As she passed seat 46A, she saw Ash.

"Hey! Misty!" said Ash.

But Misty was angry, as beside Ash was May, and they were in one seat! ONE!

"Iiiiit's nnnnot wwwhat yyyou ttthink" said Ash and May.

But it was too late. Misty took out her mallet, and whacked May on the head.

"Owwwwwwwww!" Moaned everone in the back few rows, including Max and Brock. But just as Misty was about to whack Ash, the captain said over the P.A. "We're preparing for takeoff. Seatbelts on please. Oh, we're slightly overweight, so would anyone who used the 2 in 1 seat discount please exit the plane."

A fligh attendent quickly ushered Ash, Brock, May and Max out of the plane, and threw their carry-on luggage out after them. The plane then took off, with the group still on the runway. They weren't crashed. But they noticed no one else was thrown off.

After dealing with some authorized personnal, everyone got a refund, and were waiting in line at the Air Cant desk.

"I can't believe our other luggage was left on the plane." said Max.

But before anyone got a chance to reply, Ash's cellphone rang.

"Hello!"

"Hello, Ash"

"Father!"

"I've heard you've had some problems with Jetsstop, so if you exit the airport, you'll see my Dragonite. Bye."

"Bye"

After hanging up the phone, the group got out of line, and started to go towards the door.

"Why didn't you just call your father? We could have not lost our luggage." Complained May.

"Agreed." said Brock.

And the group saw a large Dragonite in the dusk horizon.

THE END

How was it? Please review!


End file.
